


Ready or not

by Naughtyavengers, RoseHarrison



Category: Avengers
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Not Lovers, One Night Stand, tony is understanding sweetie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 13:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19401241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naughtyavengers/pseuds/Naughtyavengers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseHarrison/pseuds/RoseHarrison
Summary: After one night with Tony Steve finds out he is pregnant.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Civil war did happen except they didn’t beat the living shit out of each other and Steve answers for what he did instead of running.
> 
> —-
> 
> This is based on an rp so —- is switching between Steve and Tony’s POV
> 
> It will have multiple chapters

“ look I’m not asking anything from you. I thought you should know.” ..yep just his lucky give into a drunk tony stark and a 2 months later He is pregnant with Tony’s baby.  
Steve hung up the phone tossing it back in his pocket as he went about his mission for Ross. It was his groveling to get back in the Avengers after his action involving Bucky.

“Captain ? I suggest you get back to work. Unless you have to throw up again.” Ross voice cut through him and Steve wasn’t in the mood.  
“Can you give me a minute please !” 

“Watch your tone with me Captain unless you want to go th jail.”

“I’ve been working for six days straight. I don’t see why I can’t have A fucking hour to rest.” 

“You are lucky Tony vouched for you. ...:you know what Leave but you brought yourself two more days.” Steve was half pay attention Tony had vouched for him ? Even after He didn’t tell him about Bucky killing his father or how he got in Tony’s face screaming at him. After everything Tony still went to bat for him. 

——  
Tony has gotten his message. In fact he was at SHIELD to see Steve anyways. He heard how Ross has just yelled at him and that he haven’t given Steve a break. A man pregnant with his child. Super soldier or not he needed a break. 

“Ah, General Ross I do hope you like your time off with unpaid leave as I charge you for violations with OSHA.” Tony swaggered into the office. Looking unphased as some petty officers tried to catch up to him. They were saying something to the general along the lines of they tried to stop him. 

Tony walked up to Steve. He may be heart broken and his trust shattered by Steve’s lies. But he’d be damned if he abandoned the man carrying his child. “C’mon Steve. You’re coming back to the compound. You’ll be on house arrest but it’s better than being a slave here.”

——  
Steve didn’t know if Tony has gotten his message or not, it was hard to tell with Tony. The man played his emotion so close to chest. 

“Let me grab my jacket .” He turned to look for his jacket and sighing when he couldn’t find it and strangely like he wanted to cry. He won’t in front of Ross of all people so He took a deep breath to get his emotions under control. *three ....*Two* ....*one* 

“I don’t need it.” Steve said as he looked at Tony, it wasn’t that cold out or will it wasn’t when he went in six days ago. 

He walked with Tony in silence as the left SHIELD, the super soldier unsure of tony knew or not. Finally the left not before Steve was fitted with a monitoring Anklet yep pregnant and a criminal. 

“I get two hours free time. I can walk back to the compound. “

——  
“Nope, not having you two walk in the cold all the way back.” Shedding his own coat he draped it around Steve’s shoulders. Leaving the building and shuffling Steve into his black Audi passenger seat. Then going around to the drivers. The car was pre heated so the winter chill was no problem. It was nice and toasty. 

“Hungry? I can hit a drive thru.”

——  
“Yeah I’m starving.” He lend back in the passenger seat and yawned as the warm seats soaked through him. He didn’t realize how tired he was until he actually stopped. 

“Can we please stop at McDonald’s. I’ve been craving a strawberry milkshake.” Steve eyes were closed and he didn’t dare look at Tony. The guilt of what he did still in him

——  
“Can do,” in no time he had a large strawberry milkshake and three Big Mac meals for Steve and a jr burger for himself. “Eat up. I don’t mind you eating in the car.”

The drive back to the compound tony was anxious. Was Steve gonna bring up the baby? Was he not? Where did they stand? All sorts of questions filled his mind.

——-  
Steve ate like he hasn’t eaten in forever, the milkshake was his favorite. Soon he could hear the sucking soon alerting him that there was none left, he frowned and put the cup in the bag. 

“Tony?” He asked not knowing what he was going to say was he going to ask if he gotten any message today. Maybe tony hadn’t checked his phone yet? He would have asked him by now.

——-

After stewing in the car the whole trip tony just had to get it off his chest. “I got your message. You should have told me sooner. If I’d known Ross was treating you like that, baby or not, I would have put a stop to it.”

Tony was no stranger to forced labor. His time in the cave taught him that.

——-

“I just found out about the baby....today actually during my fifteen minutes Ross was so gracious to give me. I knew it was yours....I don’t go sleeping around...and no don’t ask if it’s Bucky’s ....He is straight. “ Steve suddenly felt hot and pushed the button to get some fresh air in. 

“Look I meant what I said. I don’t expect anything from you. “ he all but Stuck his head out the window for some air. suddenly he felt like he was going to throw up, “pull over...pull over !”

——-

Tony quickly did and the door opened by itself for Steve. Tony undid his belt and rubbed Steve’s back. “For one I didn’t and don’t doubt that the baby is mine. You’re not one to come up with that kind of scheme. And two. If you think I’m going to abandon you and our child just because...” 

A one night stand? A mistake? Something that could’ve been more? “Just because we were tipsy. The you are sorely mistaken.”

——  
“You were tipsy.” Steve managed to say between puking his guts out, his milkshake didn’t taste so good coming out. After he was sure he was done Steve still Hung out of the car. “This is how o knew something was wrong. I don’t get sick.”

“Or drunk.” He chuckled as he let the cold winter air cool his skin. “ I just wanted you and didn’t know how until you got all Handsy and shitface....I should’ve pushed you away. I am sorry...we won’t be here if I did.”

——-

“Steve it’s called liquid courage for a reason.” He sighed. Running fingers through Steve’s hair to keep the few strands out of his face. “I needed a bit of a confidence boost and some courage to approach the man I’ve had a crush on since I knew what a crush was.”

——  
“Steve it’s called liquid courage for a reason.” He sighed. Running fingers through Steve’s hair to keep the few strands out of his face. “I needed a bit of a confidence boost and some courage to approach the man I’ve had a crush on since I knew what a crush was.”

——  
“That was before I messed everything up. For fuck sake I was pregnant when I did all of that with Bucky. “ he wasn’t gonna lie he liked Tony’s fingers on him but it was for sympathy tony felt bad for him. 

“You can’t possible like me now. I knew about your parents...I tore the avengers apart.”  
——-  
“I wont say I’m not hurt. And I don’t trust you completely anymore. Things may never be the same. But we had something however brief. Now we have a child that needs to be loved and cared for. And it scares the shit out of me. I don’t want to be my father.” Tony helped Steve back into the car so the man didn’t freeze. 

Starting the car back up he continued to drive. “But we will figure this out. And no I’m not taking the baby and running when he or she is born. We are in this together. I’m not kicking you out once they’re born. They’ll need their mother too. Lord knows I needed mine.”

———

“I didn’t mean to hurt you. “ Steve said eventually his stomach giving him trouble again but this time it was more pain than The need to puke. 

“ I’m terrified.” Steve began fiddling with the hem of his shirt. “ I know I won’t be a good mother.... and we aren’t getting along. I know what you just said but you have the power and money to win if you wanted. “ he absentmindedly began rubbing his stomach

——

The contract that Tony suggested did make him feel a little better. He didn’t want to lose his child if it ever came to that. Tony would win and that scared him. 

“ I don’t think I can walk. Ross has been working me to the bone.” Steve threw his legs out and carefully tried to stand up, he was a little wobbly and he put his hands on the car hood. “ just give me a second I am little nauseous.” 

—-  
Tony hurriedly went around the car. “Nope you sit right back down.” He said gently. Tapping the arc the suit came on save for the helmet. “I’m no super soldier so I need my suits help. Now come on let me help you to bed.”

Lifting the super soldier into his arms he carried him into the compound. Going to his own room he sat Steve on the edge of the tub. The man needed a bath. “Alright just relax there.” The suit came off and he went about turning the bath on and putting some lavender bubble bath in hopes of soothing Steve. 

———

“Has anyone told you look funny without the helmet.” Steve Laid back in Tony’s Arms. He was to tired and weak to fight it. 

“ You don’t have to take care of me.” Steve said from the edge of the tub before suddenly rushing towards the toilet to empty his stomach. 

“Ugh! I fucking hate this! “ Steve lurched forward as he dried heaved nothing. He hadn’t felt so much pain as his stomach cramped and he did it again .

——-  
“Yes I do. I put a baby in you. Plus despite everything you’re my friend Steve.” He came over and rubbed Steve’s back before retrieving a cool wet rag. 

Washing Steve’s face he hugged him from the side. Beginning to rub his belly again.

———

Once he deemed himself done he sat on the cold tile and lend his head against the white porcelain the coolness felt good against his heated skin.  
“We are going to be parents aren’t we? I mean there is a little pea in there?”  
——  
“Yeah I do believe we are.” He smiled softly. Leaning against the wall and resting Steve’s head against his shoulder. “Alright let’s skip the bath and just get you to bed. We’ll take one in the morning.”


	2. Chapter 2

——  
“You don’t have to be here “ Steve said from the exam table to tony seating opposite of him. It was Steve’s first exam and despite what Steve had said he was glad tony was here. He was nervous and having tony here was easing his anxiety.  
The knock on the door had Steve jumping practically off the exam table, damn his nerves.

“Good morning Mr. Rog...”

“Steve is fine.”

“Steve it is. ...and this is?” He asked looking at Tony who had stood up to greet the doctor.   
“Tony....He is the baby’s father.” 

“Nice go meet the both of you And congratulations on your baby. I just did Your blood work and you are very much pregnant...2 months and Two weeks along..you should be due August 27. “  
——  
“Yes I do. I *want* to be here.” He took Steve’s hand. Rubbing his thumb over the back of his hand. 

Tony shook the doctors hand and sat back down at Steve’s side. Steve was so nervous. It hurt him to see the once proud and confident man reduced to this.  
——  
Two months and Two weeks since He and tony gave into their want. It should’ve been different from that moment and Steve getting pregnant was different he wanted. 

Why couldn’t he control himself when it came to Bucky, maybe it was because He did love Bucky. But Steve thinks it was because it was the last thing Steve had from the 40’s and Steve wanted to hold onto it for dear life. 

“Alright shirt up.” The Doctor said and Steve did as he was told lifting his shirt. “Sorry this was is going to be a littler cold.”

Steve winced As the lube was placed on his stomach and the instrument a wand type thing was placed on his stomach. The wand thing was moved along until a grey blob was suddenly on the screen. “ there is your baby.”

———

Tears pricked Tonys eyes as he looked at the screen. His baby. Love flooded his chest and he knew then he’d strive to be the farthest thing from Howard. He’d think of what would Howard do and then do the exact opposite. This child would be loved. 

“So tiny,”  
——  
“Yes!” He agreed quickly. Taking Steve’s hand in his and squeezing. His heart nearly exploding with love and happiness for the tiny baby.  
—  
——  
“We don’t have to do this” Steve was laying on the couch as nauseous took over him again. He hated it and wish he wasn’t pregnant. Yes he wanted his baby just didn’t want to be pregnant. He never understood why many went on and on about it.  
“I hate this !”  
——  
“Steve I don’t think we have a choice now.” Tony wipes the back of Steve’s neck with a cool wash cloth. “I’m sorry I did this to you.”  
—-  
“I can’t!” He cried. He was miserable but He couldn’t do anything about it. “Can’t we fast forward this? And don’t ....I should’ve made you wear a condom.”  
——  
“sadly not yet.” Tony sat down beside Steve and pulled him into his arms. Pressing a soft kiss to his hair. “You can do it steve. The morning sickness will pass and the baby will be here. Six more months and we meet our precious baby.”  
——  
“You don’t have to be so nice. “ Steve said buy selfishly put his head against Tony’s shoulder like he always wanted to do. “I know you are only doing this because you feel like you have too.”  
—-  
“I don’t do anything because I feel I have to.” Tony said keeping his arm around Steve’s shoulder. “we may not be the closest of friends anymore. And I may not trust you a lot anymore. But I’m not doing this out of duty. I’m doing this because.. I want to. Because it’s what I wanted even before things went to shit. I wanted a family with you.”  
——  
“Can’t say I believe you. But it’s still nice to hear it. It eases my mind that we aren’t idiots and got stuck with a baby because we didn’t use protection. “ Steve wasn’t ready for this and as he sat with his head on Tony’s shoulder He realize he didnt gave a choice. He was going he have this baby ready or not in six months. He just wished the father loved him like he always wanted.


End file.
